<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My True Love Gave to Me... by yaoichan12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362042">My True Love Gave to Me...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12'>yaoichan12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Stories [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, True Love, holiday fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim starts receiving gifts from the Twelve Days of Christmas song. Not that he minds, its just that half the gifts are live birds in his apartment. </p><p>or<br/>Spock is not good at giving gifts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday Stories [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/889977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My True Love Gave to Me...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a oneshot for the Twelve Days of Christmas. <br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jim put back the last of the Christmas ale before setting his glass down. Christmas on the Yorktown was what no one was expecting but when you damage much of your ship, you gotta stop somewhere for repairs. It wasn’t entirely Jim’s fault...it did seem like a good idea to weave in and out of an asteroid belt to get away from two Klingon warbirds. Sulu had flown wonderfully. </p><p>But still. </p><p>Damage. </p><p>Enough damage to ground them at the station for nearly three weeks. Most took the opportunity to take express shuttles home to spend time with loved ones. Many others stayed back and decided to enjoy the holiday season on the snow globe of a station. </p><p>Jim looked around the banquet hall he’d rented for a Christmas party for his crew. Everyone seemed to be having a lovely time, enjoying themselves and each other. Jim had participated in a white elephant exchange and now had a new pair of socks to show for it. His contribution, a yard of a favorite chocolate bar now belonged to a Lt. in the science labs. </p><p>“This was nice, Jim.” </p><p>Jim turned and nodded at Bones. “It is. Least I could do for the best crew in the fleet.”</p><p>“Least you could do damag…”</p><p>“Bup, bup, bup,” Jim said, interrupting the doctor. “I did nothing. And hey, if I...if the damage hadn’t been done, then most of the crew wouldn’t be able to see their family. A lot haven’t since we started the five-year mission four and years ago.”</p><p>“True.” Bones took a sip of his drink. </p><p>Jim sidled up beside him and put an arm around him. “Sorry you couldn’t see JoJo.”</p><p>Bones sighed. “It’s alright. I’m there when I can and I’m not there most of the other time. I was able to talk to her through a video chat earlier. She’s grown so much.”</p><p>“Mmm.”</p><p>Bones took another sip. “It is what it is.” He placed his glass down. “I’ll see her in person soon enough. Heard from the hobgoblin?”</p><p>Jim shook his head. “No.”</p><p>“Thought ya’ll were bumpin uglies now.”</p><p>Jim snorted and stepped away. “Bumpin uglies? That’s not nice. Mine is very nice as is Spock’s. Haven’t you seen…”</p><p>“Bup bup bup!” Bones shook his head. “I would like to not think about Vulcan genitalia right now.”</p><p>Jim smirked. “But no, haven’t talked to him since he left to visit his dad. We said we’d miss each other, and I gave him a Christmas gift.”</p><p>“Did he give you one?”</p><p>“No. No, he…” Jim sighed. “He seemed...put out a little that I’d given him one. I guess Vulcans don’t do gifts.”</p><p>“He gave that tracking device to Uhura.”</p><p>Jim made a ‘true’ expression to that and shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe we’re not there yet. He didn’t ask me to go with him to New Vulcan.”</p><p>“What did you give him?” Bones asked. </p><p>“A pin.”</p><p>“A pin? Like...to write or to wear?”</p><p>“To wear. I saw it in an antique store, and it made me think of him. It’s simple and old and little. It was a star and I bought it without thinking.”</p><p>“Sometimes those are the best kinds of gifts,” Bones told him. </p><p>Jim smiled. “Yeah. Alright, I’m going to head back to my temporary apartment and hit the hay. Brunch tomorrow?”</p><p>“I will see you there.”</p><p>Jim patted Bones on the shoulder then headed out with his new socks.</p><hr/><p>Jim placed his thumb to the unlock sensor by his door. It flashed green then beeped. The door slid open and Jim stepped inside. “Lights, forty percent.”</p><p>The lights came on and Jim walked on. He stopped at the little coffee table and placed his socks there. </p><p>
  <em>Kut, kut, kut!</em>
</p><p>Jim jumped at the noise behind him. He turned and found a bird perched on the coat rack by the door. They stared at each other before the bird made more calling noises. Jim quickly moved away, falling back onto the couch. </p><p>“The hell are you doing in here?” Jim asked the bird knowing full well it couldn’t respond. </p><p>The bird flapped its wings before taking flight, flying around the room. </p><p>Jim hunched down on the couch and covered his head, not sure what the bird would do. When it was by the kitchen, Jim quickly bolted to his door and out into the hallway. </p><hr/><p>Jim scratched the back of his head as a lovely person took the bird out of the apartment thirty minutes later. </p><p>“Just a partridge, sir.”</p><p>“How did a partridge get into my apartment?”</p><p>The man smiled and shrugged. “I’m not sure. He did leave some droppings. Have a good night.” And with that the man walked away. Jim threw his arms up in the air and went back into the apartment.</p><p>He cleaned up the droppings he found then took a long, hot shower. When he went to settle in his bed for the night, Jim noticed something else. </p><p>“Why the fuck is there a tree in my room?”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“That is a tree,” Bones said the next morning. </p><p>Said tree was in the corner of the room in a pot. Jim scratched the back of his head. “I...a tree. Of all things to appear in my room. A tree.”</p><p>“And a bird?”</p><p>“Yeah, a bird, too.”</p><p>“Weird.”</p><p>“No shit,” Jim huffed. He grabbed his bomber jacked from his closet. “C’mon, lets go eat.”</p><hr/><p>“Why didn’t you go to New Vulcan with Spock?” Bones asked while they waited for their food.</p><p>Jim shrugged. “Dunno. He didn’t ask. I didn’t ask. It was a short visit anyway and I do need to be nearby for Starfleet stuff.”</p><p>“Would you have gone if he’d asked?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Jim replied. He picked up his glass of orange juice and took a sip. “This relationship is still new. And its not like I haven’t met his dad before.”</p><p>“But not as a lover,” Bones told him.</p><p>“We’re not lovers yet. We’re taking it slow.”</p><p>Bones sat back and smirked. “You? Taking it slow? What’s Jim’s version of taking it slow?”</p><p>“Frottage only.”</p><p>“Brat.” Bones snorted and looked away. He waved his hand at someone in the distance.</p><p>Jim turned his head and saw Uhura just outside the restaurant. She waved back then continued on with Chapel.</p><p>“Why not ask Uhura?”</p><p>“Ask her what?”</p><p>“About Spock and gifts.”</p><p>Jim stared at his friend. “Why?”</p><p>“She was with him for several years. I’m sure she’s got some ‘how to date Spock’ pointers.”</p><p>“I don’t need pointers.”</p><p>The waitress appeared and sat down their plates of food. Jim thanked her.</p><p>“Spock will be back in eleven days,” Jim said. “We’ll talk about things then.”</p><p>“Okay.” Bones picked off a few pieces of bacon from Jim’s plate.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Doctor says lay off the fatty foods.” Bones popped a piece in his mouth.</p><p>Jim stole them back.</p><hr/><p>After getting some work down at Starfleet Yorktown HQ, Jim went back to his apartment and let himself inside. He took too steps in before pausing.</p><p>Two white birds sat on his dining table staring at him.</p><p>“What the fuc…ah!” Jim flared his arms as the birds flew towards him.</p><p>Arms crossed and a frown on his face, Jim watched the bird guy from the previous night walk out of his apartment with the two white birds.</p><p>“Just some doves, Sir.”</p><p>“Why were they in my apartment?”</p><p>The guy shrugged and then walked off with the birds in a cage.</p><p>Jim went back into his apartment and sighed at the droppings he found. At least there wasn’t another tree.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jim woke with a start at what sounded like a rooster crowing. He sat up in bed and looked around wildly. No other sounds came. Jim laid back down.</p><p>“Just a dream. Just a dream of being back on the farm in Riverside.” Jim closed his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Buk-buk-buk </em>
</p><p>Jim sat back up. “Lights!”</p><p>The lights came on and suddenly a chicken flew up onto his bed, flapping its wings excitedly.</p><p>“Jesus!” Jim kicked the covers off and slid out of bed. Another chicken jumped up into his bed and flapped its wings. “Where the hell did you come from?!”</p><hr/><p>Sitting on the floor across from his apartment, Jim waited. Bones walked down the hall from the elevator and stood next to him.</p><p>“Chickens?” Bones asked. </p><p>“Chickens.”</p><p>When the door slid open, Jim stood and eyed the three chickens in the cage the bird guy was holding.</p><p>“Chickens,” Jim said.</p><p>“Actually, they are Faverolles which is a French breed of chicken.”</p><p>“Chickens.”</p><p>“Yes, chickens. Um…they left…”</p><p>“Some droppings?” Jim finished.</p><p>“Yes and some eggs.”</p><p>Jim approached the cage and looked down at the clucking birds. “I’m going to eat any eggs I find.”</p><p>The bigger of the chickens bucked against the cage causing Jim to jump back and Bones to laugh.</p><p>Bones pulled Jim away. “They’re just birds, Jim.”</p><p>“Birds in my room!” Jim called as the bird guy walked away from the chickens. Bones pulled Jim into the room and shut the door behind them.</p><p>Jim went into his bedroom and came back with a few eggs. “Scrambled?”</p><p>“Wash them first, but yes, scrambled.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Uhura!” Jim called.</p><p>Uhura turned around.</p><p>Jim jogged up to her and smiled. “Hey.”</p><p>“Captain. How are you?”</p><p>“Good. You?”</p><p>“I am well.”</p><p>“Do you mind if I walk with you?”</p><p>“Sure. I’m just going to HQ.”</p><p>“Oh, same.”</p><p>They started to walk, side by side, and almost in step as they headed for HQ.</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>Jim blinked. “Go on?”</p><p>“You want to ask me something, Kirk?” She said giving him a knowing side-eye look. “About our favorite Vulcan.”</p><p>“Him?” Jim waved his hand. “Why would I want to talk about him?”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Does he do Christmas? Hanukkah?”</p><p>Uhura chuckled. “Not really. His mother celebrated them both in his youth but not to a grand extent. I tried to get him involved over the years when we were together, but he found other things to do those days.”</p><p>“Yeah, I remember him volunteering for extra shifts.”</p><p>“Mmhm.”</p><p>“What about gifts?” Jim asked. “I know he’s given you some in the past.”</p><p>She touched the necklace around her neck. “Just a few and only because it was appropriate to do so. Like, an anniversary or birthday.”</p><p>“Ah, okay then.”</p><p>“Were you expecting something for Christmas?”</p><p>“No. Maybe. I gave him something. He looked unsure when I gave it to him.”</p><p>“That’s just how he is. Honestly, he’s so bad at giving gifts.”</p><p>“That necklace isn’t a bad gift.”</p><p>She looked him at him and snorted. “It was given at the suggestion of his mother. Before this,” she indicated the necklace. “I received socks, a membership to a linguistic society that I already was a member of, tickets to physics lecture—that was more of a gift for himself but I went to. Oh, and a scrunchie because I like to put my hair up.”</p><p>“Oh, shit,” Jim laughed. “That’s…wow.”</p><p>“For someone so smart…he’s a little dumb sometimes. There was a nice thought to each, though.”</p><p>“No kidding. Although socks aren’t that bad.”</p><p>“They were thick and wool,” Uhura told him. “Because humans tend to get cold easily. I couldn’t wear them with any shoes.”</p><p>Jim laughed some more. “Well, I look forward to whatever he deems fit to give me. Even if its thick, wool socks.”</p><p>“Oh and a candle. He gave me a single candle once.”</p><p>“I hope you hit him with it.”</p><p>Uhura laughed that time.</p><hr/><p>Jim opened his apartment door and ordered the lights up. He jumped and yelled as four black birds flew around his head.</p><p>“Oh c’mon!” Jim yelled.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jim braced himself as he opened his door the next afternoon. Nothing flew out or made any noise from inside.</p><p>“Jim?”</p><p>“Go in and check,” Jim hissed to Bones.</p><p>Bones sighed and went in. Jim watched the door. Bones looked around then checked the bedroom.</p><p>“No birds.”</p><p>“Oh, thank god.” Jim stepped into his apartment and shut the door. “I can’t take any more random birds in my room.”</p><p>“Where’d the tree go?” Bones asked, coming back into the living room space.</p><p>“I had someone come get it. Apparently, it was a pear tree. I didn’t need it.” Jim plopped down on his sofa. Out of the corner of his eye, Jim saw something glistening under the lights in the room. He turned his head and saw five golden things on the kitchen table. He stood and approached.</p><p>Sitting on his kitchen table were five gold circles. Jim picked up one. It has some heft to it. He could fit two fingers through the ring.</p><p>“What’s that?” Bones walked up beside him and looked at the rings. “Gold shower curtain rings?”</p><p>Jim shrugged. “Dunno.” Jim dropped the one he was holding. It landed with a clunk on the table top. “Paper weights?”</p><p>“Did you buy them?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“At least they’re not birds.”</p><p>“Very true.” Jim picked up one of the rings again. He turned it over. <em>Five gold rings. Why are they…oh…oh god. </em>Jim’s eyes widened. He dropped the ring and put his hands on the table top. He hung his head and started to laugh.</p><p>Bones nudged him. “Jim.”</p><p>“He…he is…” he stopped and laughed hysterically.</p><p>“He? He who?”</p><p>“He’s so bad…with gifts…” Jim managed to get out before continuing to laugh.</p><p>“What are you on about?”</p><p>Jim held his hand up, needing a moment. Bones rolled his eyes and walked away. He made himself a drink in Jim’s little kitchen then went to the sofa. He sat and sipped his drink while Jim regained his composure.</p><p>Jim touched his stomach when he could finally stop laughing. He hadn’t had a good laugh like that in some time so it hurt his stomach just a bit. “Phew. Okay. Wow. So.” Jim picked up the rings and turned towards Bones. “What did I get Christmas? What was in my room?”</p><p>“A bird and a tree.”</p><p>“A partridge and a pear tree.”</p><p>Bones stared at him.</p><p>“And the second day?”</p><p>“Two birds.”</p><p>“Two doves,” Jim corrected. “Followed by three French hens and four calling birds last night. Well, they were black birds and I think its colly birds…I don’t know, but there were four of them. And today,” Jim held out the handful of rings.</p><p>“Five gold rings,” Bones said.</p><p>“Five gold rings.”</p><p>“Someone’s giving you the gifts from the <em>Twelve Days of Christmas </em>song. The hobgoblin?”</p><p>“Uhura said he sucks at giving gifts.”</p><p>Bones snorted. “Vulcans.”</p><p>Jim chuckled. “Vulcans.” He looked at the rings in his hand, smiling fondly. <em>Oh, Spock…you big dumb dumb. So cute, though. </em></p><p>“Jim.”</p><p>Jim looked up. “Yeah?”</p><p>“You do realize you’re going to get more birds tomorrow.”</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>One the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jim had tried reaching out to Spock but any and all attempts were futile. Apparently New Vulcan was experiencing a bad sandstorm that was fucking with communications.</p><p>He paced back and forth in front of his apartment door. After delaying and delaying, he couldn’t anymore. He had to open the door and see what was inside. Because they’re definitely would be six more birds. Six geese a laying.</p><p>“More eggs and droppings.” Jim took out his comm and hailed the bird guy.</p><p>When the guy appeared, already with six large crates and a helper, Jim confronted him. “You’re in on this aren’t you?”</p><p>The bird guy blinked. “I’m sorry, Sir?”</p><p>“You are in on this aren’t you? You’ve been dealing with these birds, huh? I know what’s going on. I don’t want any more birds! I get it! The twelve days of Christmas! No more!”</p><p>The guy just continued to stare at Jim with a confused expression.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Just go get the geese,” Jim sighed and told him. He waved his hand at his door. It slid open revealing a living room full of geese. Jim closed his eyes and shook his head.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>One the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>They weren’t in his room this time. No. Seven swans in his room would’ve been a nightmare. Instead, the seven swans a swimming were swimming in the fountain just outside Jim’s temporary apartment building.</p><p>Once more, the bird guy was called and acted innocent as he collected the feathered animals. Jim tried talking to him, but the guy merely smiled and said how weird it was that birds kept showing up.</p><p>Jim knew he was in on this. There was no way he wasn’t. He was the only bird guy on Yorktown. He ran the small aviary in one of the sections. Why the Yorktown had an aviary, was beyond Jim. There was also a small zoo but again, not Jim’s problem.</p><p>“Seven swans a swimming.” Bones appeared and spoke.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Heard from Spock?”</p><p>“Sandstorm still raging,” Jim replied. “No contact.”</p><p>“Maybe you should send him some of these geese.”</p><p>“Oh, he’ll get something when he gets back.” Jim sighed and turned away. He and Bones started to walk away.</p><p>“I wonder what the eight maids will be milking tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oh god, there better not be cows.”</p><p>“I will be highly impressed if there are eight cows crammed into your apartment tomorrow.”</p><p>“Would make for an interesting new year’s.”</p><p>“Party tonight?”</p><p>“Of course. Gotta kiss someone at midnight.”</p><p>Bones pushed him away. “That won’t be me.”</p><p>"Just the cheek?"</p><p>"You said that last year, but then your lips were fully planted on mine."</p><p>"Who said anything about the cheek on your face?" Jim asked innocently. </p><p>"Brat."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>One the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jim tried, once more, to get in contact with Spock. The storm was subsiding, he was told, but communications were still down. A Starfleet ship was in the area and Jim made sure, through them, that the planet was fine. Anytime a planet had communications down, Jim always feared the worse but this time, all was good.</p><p>He stayed at HQ a little longer than normal, almost dreading going to his apartment. There was no way cows would be on Yorktown. And certainly, no way to ship them there. But still, he didn’t think he’d ever find birds in his apartment.</p><p>When he left and headed home, he found Uhura and Bones standing outside his apartment. Both smiled at him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Is that how you great friends, Jim?” Bones asked.</p><p>“Friends that are smiling oddly at me, yes.”</p><p>“I want to see if you have maids milking cows in your apartment,” Uhura spoke.</p><p>“You told her,” Jim looked to Bones and said.</p><p>“I merely asked about Spock’s previous gifts. And then, naturally, I had to explain the twelve days of Christmas gifts you were getting.”</p><p>Jim rolled his eyes then led his friends into the building and up to his floor.</p><p>“Spock really sucks at gifts,” Uhura said.</p><p>“It’s the thought that counts,” Jim replied. “Like, I get the sentiment behind them. True love. But yeah.”</p><p>At his apartment door, Jim paused and took in a breath. He waved his hand over the control panel. The door slid open. Jim released the breath he took in. Just in his apartment, in the living room area, there was nothing. They all walked in together and looked around.</p><p>No maids.</p><p>No cows.</p><p>And no milking of any kind.</p><p>But there was a gift basket on Jim’s desk. Jim went to it and looked it over.</p><p>“Maids-a-Milking Butter and Cheese Company.” Jim read. He picked up a block of fancily wrapped cheese.</p><p>“That’s…interesting,” Uhura commented. She picked up a pack of butter. “Not exactly the 8 maids-a-milking but still in line with the idea.”</p><p>“Four packs of butter and four packs of cheese,” Jim said. “It’s actually a thoughtful gift. Good job, Spock.”</p><p>“Aren’t you lactose intolerant?” Uhura asked him.</p><p>“He is,” Bones said from the couch. “Three years of rooming with him at the academy…”</p><p>“Oh, quiet,” Jim gently fussed at his friend. Jim turned the block of cheese over in his hand. “Says its lactose free.”</p><p>“Not lactose free,” Uhura corrected.</p><p>Jim looked back at the label. It did indeed say, not lactose free. “Thought that counts.”</p><p>“Eat that around Spock,” Bones chuckled. “He’ll learn.”</p><p>Jim shook his head.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jim yawned and stretched. He walked out of his apartment building and towards the transport station. He had an early meeting with admirals and then had to check on the repair progress of his ship.</p><p>As he was walking through a lovely park area on the way to the station, he suddenly heard loud music. He jumped and turned. A group of ladies appeared, almost out of nowhere, and started dancing around him.</p><p>Music started playing as well.</p><p>Jim stood there frozen as the woman—9 he counted—continued to dance around him. They broke away then stood before him as the song changed. Jim stepped back as they went into a Rockette’s style dance number, complete with high kicks.</p><p>When they were done several minutes later, one gave him a card before they scattered just as quickly as they appeared.</p><p>Bystanders who had gathered around during the routine clapped before going about their day.</p><p>Jim opened the card.</p><p>
  <em>Happy Ninth Day of Christmas, Jim. XO Your True Love. </em>
</p><p>Jim smiled. “God, he’s cute, but its way too early for dance numbers.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jim sipped his coffee and watched the ‘lords’ leaping around in the park. They had blocked him on his way to work and started doing their thing. Uhura stood next to him, grinning.</p><p>“Wow, he went all out,” she said.</p><p>“He’s taken this song way to literal,” Jim replied.</p><p>“Yes, he has.”</p><p>One leaping lord leapt over another. The crowd that had gathered clapped.</p><p>“I guess it could be worse,” Uhura said.</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Last year, someone showed him that ‘dick in a box’ video.”</p><p>“Now that would be a great gift!”</p><p>Uhura shook her head.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“I think he misread read the lyrics for today.”</p><p>“Well, there are eleven of them.”</p><p>“Yes, but…why do they all have pointy ears? None are Vulcan or Romulan. There’s no reason for the pointy ears.”</p><p>Jim shrugged. “Eleven elven pipers piping?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Bones replied. “Music is good, though.”</p><p>“It is.” Jim tipped his glass of wine at the eleven elven piper piping. Instead of finding him that morning, they found him at dinner that evening with Bones and several of their crewmates.  </p><p>“Happy birthday, Jim,” Bones said when the pipers finished and left.</p><p>“Yes, happy birthday!” Chekov shouted a little too loudly.</p><p>Jim tipped his glass at them and smiled. “Thank you.”</p><hr/><p>Jim stepped off the elevator onto the floor of his apartment. He kept his head down as he walked. He was another year older. And alone again. Last year, after Altamid and after the party Bones had arranged, he had come back alone to his quarters. He hoped this year, a certain someone would’ve joined him, but no. Spock was still away and still out of communication.</p><p>Maybe next year, he’d be able to be in…Jim looked up and stopped.</p><p>“Spock.”</p><p>“Happy birthday.” Spock stood by Jim’s door holding a colorful balloon and a bouquet of white roses. </p><p>Jim took a step closer. “What…what are you going here?”</p><p>“I was able to get an earlier transport when the storm subsided. I wished to be here for the celebration of your day of birth.”</p><p>Jim closed the distance between them, stopping arm’s length from the Vulcan. His eyes darted to the roses and then the balloon.</p><p>“They are for you.” Spock held them towards Jim. “From my understanding, roses and balloons are common gifts for such occasions.”</p><p>“Indeed, they are, Spock. However…I am allergic to roses.”</p><p>Spock frowned. “Oh.”</p><p>“And that looks like a latex balloon.”</p><p>Spock’s brown eyes glanced up to said balloon. “I…I believe so.”</p><p>“I’m allergic to latex, too.”</p><p>The roses dropped from Spock’s right hand while his left let go of the balloon. The balloon floated up to the ceiling and bobbed there.</p><p>“I am a failure at gift giving. Please accept…”</p><p>Jim stepped forward and silenced Spock with a kiss. Jim wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck and broke the kiss. He smiled. “Spock, I don’t care about gifts. I do appreciate all you’ve given me. You tried. But baby, all I want for Christmas and my birthday and forever after, is you.”</p><p>Spock’s frown faded. He nudged his nose against Jim’s. “I can give that to you.”</p><p>“Good.” Another peck on the lips and then Jim was pulling Spock into his room.</p><hr/><p>Jim cuddled against Spock, using the Vulcan like a body pillow. Not that Spock minded. His arms were around Jim. A hand stroked through the hair on the back of Jim’s head.</p><p>Jim kissed Spock’s neck. “Best present.”</p><p>“Thank you. I aim to please.”</p><p>Jim snorted. “And you did. Where’d you learn that trick with your tongue?”</p><p>“I did not learn it anywhere”</p><p>“Damn.” Jim kissed his neck again.</p><p>“I do apologize for the previous gifts. You had mentioned to liking that particular holiday song. I guess I went overboard.”</p><p>Jim sat up in his elbow and looked down at Spock. “Half of those gifts were live birds, Spock. Live birds. In my apartment. I had chickens and geese laying eggs in my apartment.”</p><p>Spock blinked. “I…I did not think it through. True love gifts.”</p><p>“No more live animals as gifts.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>“Well…” Jim shrugged. “Maybe a kitten or a puppy but after we’re retired from Starfleet.”</p><p>“That is agreeable.”</p><p>They kissed again before Jim laid back down against him.</p><p>“Jim.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I could not cancel tomorrow’s gift.”</p><p>“They better not show up in my room.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Spock?”</p><p>“I could not cancel tomorrow’s gift.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jim sat on his couch and forced a smile as twelve drummers drummed in his apartment living room. Spock was in the kitchenette making them breakfast. The drummers arrived right at seven AM and despite Jim wanting to keep them out, the look on Spock’s face…Jim caved and let the last of his twelve days of gifts into his place.</p><p>After three songs, the drummers bowed then left.</p><p>“Is that all?” Jim asked.</p><p>Spock brought over a plate of pancakes and scrambled goose eggs with cheese. “Yes. The twelve days of gifts are over.”</p><p>“Good.” Jim smiled apologetically and took the plate. “Not that…I mean the gifts were…it was the thought that counts. Love you.”</p><p>“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock replied. He grabbed a plate for himself and sat down next to him.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“What you said. What does it mean?”</p><p>“I cherish thee, t'hy'la,” Spock replied.</p><p>Jim leaned against his side. “I cherish thee, too.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>January 6</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Spock woke with a start. He sat up and looked around the dimly lit room with very wide eyes</p><p>. Birds flew around, chickens clucked, geese honked, dancers danced, pipers piped, and so drummers drummed. It was so loud and feathers were flying.</p><p>Jim leaned against the doorway and smirked. “Happy birthday, Spock.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and Happy Early New Years!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>